Happy Birthday
by Aurelian Empress
Summary: This Story is already finished.. though I'm thinking about an epilogue or a sequel...
1. Chapter 1

happy birthday

DISCLAIMER: Angel and Spike is NOT mine, though I'd be damn happy if they were. But these handsome creatures belongs to Joss.

Summary: Angel's birthday is in three days, his favorite childe is expected to come two nights before.

Chapter 1

Anngel gave the AI team a week off, of course, with pay. "So Gunn, why did Angel gave us a week off?" Cordy asked. "I have no idea, besides, we need it too, don't you think?" Gunn replied. Angel walked in the lobby of the Hyperion seeing his friends have a little chit chat about him. "So guys, what's up?" Angel asked hoping that they wouldn't ask him why.

"What's with the sudden vacation?" Cordy asked raising an eyebrow.

All Angel was hoping for to hide was all revealed. He knew he couldn't hide anything when Cordy asks.

"Well you know Cordy, umm... I... um... actually..."

"Angel spill it" Cordy demanded.

"It's Peache's birthday in two night"

Everyone looked on the entrance of the Hyperion, staring at a bleached blond vampire in tight black leather pants, tight black top and a black leather duster.

"Who's this gentleman?" Wesley walked towards them.

Everybody looked at Angel.

"Um.. " Angel looked at Spike, hoping that the young vamop would help him.

"Seems like Peaches swallowed his tongue," Spike smirked at his statement, "Well then, ket me introduce my self. I am Spike, formerly known as William, but you all can refer to me as Spike."

Wesley looked shocked "You mean William the bloody?"

Angel could do nothing but nod, and faced Cordy, "Can I explain?"

"Start from the very beginning." Cordy replied.

As Angel was explaining to Cordellia, Gunn was chatting with Spike and they both seem to enjoy each other's company. A hint of jealousy came across Angel's face. A growl came from him uncounciously. For Spike, having vampiric senses, he heard the growl and smelled the jealousy that Angel was spreading throung the whole hotel.

Spike felt that Angel was watching him and he moved closer to Gunn while they were chatting and made it look like as if he were going to kiss Gunn then and there, Gunn seeing Spike inched in closer to him moved a little back, but when he saw Spike winked at him, he got the message and took a little peak towards Angel, who was now, really having the look of jealousy upon his face. Cordellia noticed the looks on Angel's face.

"Angel, hello, you there?" Cordy said flicking her fingers infront of Angel to get his attention. Cordy tapped Angel which successfully brought him back to Cordy. "Hey, sorry." Angel said softly.

"It's alright, okay, I'm contented with your explanation. You might want to go to your Spike now. And can we just stay and celebrate your birthday with you?" Cordy asked with pleading eyes. But before Angel could say 'NO' Spike walked in and told Cordy " Of course sweetheart, you guys could stay." Angel let out a low growl that only vampires can hear and gave a deadly glare at Spike, while Cordy smiled to Spike in gratittude, though she knew that this vampire was a psycotic killer, before actually.

After the deadly glare, Cordy noticed the atmosphere being unusual so she decided to break the unwanted atmosphere. "So Angel, is Spike gonna stay here? Because if he is then you should show him to 'his' room."

"Yeah Peaches, show me 'my' room." Spike added.

Gunn saw Angel and Spike go up the stairs of Hyperion, then as he faced Cordy,Gunn asked a little confused on why Angel had acted a little unusual when he was talking with Spike. "What's with Angel a little while, he's growling."

Cordy just said that she doesn't know.

Inside Angel's room.

"Spike, I thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow?" Angel asked while placing Spike's bag on the table.

"Aren't you glad that you have me for three nights and two days, rather than a day and two nights?" Spike said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, not really Spike, I.. and what's the deal with asking Cordy to stay?"

"Peaches, as you've bloody mentioned before, they are your friends, and as we know, friends do stuff together." Spike spoke like a teacher and with his eye lashes flashing.

Angel couldn't help but smile at his favorite childe. "Well, it's not my loss if you can't get laid these few days."

"Don't worry Peaches, i have a bloody plan"

Downstairs, Cordy and Wesley are doing what they usually do and for Gunn, instead of cleaning his favorite weapons, he kept on thinking about he real relationship of Spike and his boss.

Out of nowhere, Spike came down, with only a tight jeans on which does nothing good, 'cause it's so tight that you could almost see through the pants, and he smiled when he heard Angel shout, "Spike, dammit, what the fuck is up with you!" Everyone looked at Spike, wiht confused looks, they hardly ever see Angel curse, or even get mad.

Spike just said, "It's alright everyone, it's just that Peaches got something stuck with me and I took it out. "  
He winked at Cordy and walked towards the kitchen.

"What does he mean?" Gunn asked.

"I have no idea." Wesley replied.

"Ahh" Cordy exclaimed, "Maybe, Angel was..."

Before Cordellia could finish, Angel was storming down the stairs in game face, obviously angry, "Where is Spike!"

Spike walked out the kitchen and smiled "Peaches!" Spike stopped a the sight of Angel in game face and he turned on to his game face too while saying, "Let's wear this off, we might scare you frieds Peaches."

As Angel and Spike's faces came to the more humanly face, Angel told Spike through gritted teeth " Follow me to the office Spike." Spike did as told, but turned to face the others and winked at them.

Once in the office, Angel pinned Spike to the wall, with a loud thud, Cordy knocked on the door to ask if everything was ok, Angel rolled his eyes and answere, "Everythin's fine Cordy."

"Angel's got me pinned to the wall, would you mind helping me luv?" Spike said.

"Angel, what are you doing with Spike?" Cordy exclamined and obviously concerned for Spike, as she kept knocking and turning the door knob. Finally, Angel let go of Spike, and opened the door and smiled at Cordy, "We're just having fun."

"Yeah Angel, having fun is where you pin Spike to the wall and then what?" Cordy asked, waiting for an appropiate reason.

"And then the poof is going to get his huge cock..."

"Shut up Spike!" Angel exclaimed.

Cordy just stood there dumbfound, and as she digest what she think she heard, her cheeks turned to the darkest shade of pink and she stormed out of the office while saying, "Ok, I'm sorry to have bothered you guys, I think, I'll go pick us all a nice dinner, and do you guys still have some blood there? I think it's better if go buy you guys some. Ok, see you later"

With that said, Cordellia left the office, grabbed Gunn, and before Gunn could protest, Cordy was dragging him literally outside Hyperion and straight to his truck.

Inside Angel's office.

"Ohh, peaches, we're alone again, want to continue where we left before Ms. Cheerleader cut us off?"

"No Spike, it's not funny, I have a work, I've changed my mind about punishing you."

Spike walked towards Angel. He grabbed the buldge of Angel's pants as Angel yelp in surprise.

"Ohhhhh, growing hard peaches, let me ease the heat of yours..." Spike said seductively, at the same time his hands are roaming down to unbuckel Angel's belt.  
When suddenly, all movement froze. Gunn was standing on the door way, hands covering his mouth, eyes almost popping out and very much likely to faint anytime.

to be continue...

so? how was it? is it good? i mean, is it interesting? comments are really important. if somethings not right better tell me, before i turn this fic into a shit... 


	2. Chapter 2

happy birthday

DISCLAIMER: Angel and Spike is NOT mine, though I'd be damn happy if they were. But these handsome creatures belongs to Joss.

Summary: Angel's birthday is in three days, his favorite childe is expected to come two nights before.

Chapter 2

Gunn was standing on the door way, limbs are frozen, so was his brain at the sight of his boss and Spike.

"Well darling, just gonna bloddy stand there?" Spike asked with a smile on his face.

"Umm, I.. " Gunn didn't know what to say, until they all heard Cordy shout for Gunn, 

"Gunn, I told you not to disturb them, well just get them type O."

As soon as Gunn have registered what Cordy have said, he nervously waved good bye to the vamps and left the office.

"Well, didn't someone forgot to lock the bloody door?"

"Spike, it's not funny." Angel said through gritted teeth.

"Aw, Peaches is getting angry." then with that said, Spike jumped at Angel again claiming his mouth in to his, ravishing every place reachable by his tounge. The two vampires kissed passionately like there's no tomorrow.

The day passed unnoticed, Spike was lying on Angel's bed, and as for Angel, he was in the shower. Spike was flicking channels when he heard a loud noise downstairs,  
"Jeeze Peaches, who're you bloody expecting this time of the day, err, night."

Down stairs

As Gunn entered the Hyperion, he almost collapsed on the floor, but fortunately, he only dropped the weapons he used earlier in the morning.

As Spike heard the noise, he ran downstairs when Angel didn't answer his question, for one reason, he smelled blood, second he didn't hear Angel's answer, and finally, it was his natural reflex actoin.

Spike was running down the stair, almost flying, when he saw Gunn,

"Geez, Gunn, what the bloody hell Angel sent you to do? You left here fine this morning and you come back looking like shit."

Angel came down the stairs and saw Spike's one arm on Gunn's waist and the other on Gunn's chest, helping Gunn to sit on the couch.

Angel's POV

I run after my childe. As I left the room, my childe's already downstairs. I smell blood, I also smell Gunn, so I do not attempt to accelerate my walking. As soon as I reach the staircase, I see my childe holding Gunn, helping him sit onto the couch. Inside me, I fell a slight jealousy. ' Why is Spike, my Spike holding someone he barely knows?', that question keeps on popping inside my head. I reach the center of the lobby where Gunn sat there, bloody and weak, Spike went to get some wet wash cloth, he walks gracefully, almost like a lady, as he glides across the room. "Peaches, why don't you go up and get dressed? I don't think your friend Gunn is gonna bloody appreciate you walking around half naked and your bloody towel is about to fall from your bloody hips yeah?" he said.

I growl at him and then said softly as not to offend my friend, "I don't think so Spike, I think that he will rather mind the one assisting him is smelling like a rotten garbage." With that said, Spike smiled at Gunn and grinned at me.

Normal POV

Spike grinned at Angel and whispered to Gunn, "I think I might as well go have a bath,"

He turned to face Angel and said in a motherly tone, "Now Angel, I expect to see Gunn bandaged after my bath." Angel growled and faced Gunn while Spike skipped his way off to the stairs to Angel's room.

Angel thought, 'Great, my birthday is up and I don't get to spend much time with Spike.'

As Angel was getting ready to bandage Gunn's wounds, Cordy came out of nowhere, "Angel , I think I'll take Gunn home now, ok." With that said, Gunn quickly stood up, and slowly walked over to Cordy, "Right Angel, I should go, and thanks man, tell Spike boy I said thanks." With that said, Cordy and Gunn is gone.

As soon as his friends are gone, he smiled wickedly and then said to himslef, "Now I get what I deserve."

He walked towards his room and heard his lover humming some tune, he smiled, a real smile, then entered the room. Just as he entered the room, Spike came out of the bathroom, with only a not so big towel, not wrapped around his waist, but around his chest. With the sight of this, Angel laughed a little while walking over to Spike to wrap his arms around his beautiful lover.

"What's bloody funny Peaches?"

"Spike, you know I have lots of big towels that can cover you head to toe right?" Angel giggled.

"Yeah Peahces." Spike said raising an eyebrow.

"Then why are you using that small towel, and why is it wrapped around your chest and not just your waist? I mean I can see the tip of you cock." Angel laughed.

"Peaches, this is my gift for you."

Angel was held from laughing and stood there dumbfound."Wa.. What?"

to be continued...

comments comments if you guys still want me to continue this,.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Happy birthday

DISCLAIMER: Angel and Spike is NOT mine, though I'd be damn happy if they were. But these handsome creatures belong to Joss.

Summary: Angel's birthday is in three days; his favorite childe is expected to come two nights before.

In this chapter, someone unexpected would come and ask something from Angel.

Chapter 3

Angel stood there dumbfound, while Spike walks towards him.

"Are you serious about this Spike?"

"What do ya bloody think peaches?"

Angel was speechless. Hearing no answer Spike puts his hands on the back of the neck of Angel then leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was long a passionate. If only they need air, they'd be unconscious for the lack of oxygen. Spike drags them both to the bed and then ever so slowly, he started to unbutton Angel's shirt, kissing every inch of flesh exposed, when he reached Angel's belly button he darted his tongue inside and earned a low moan from his sire, then next, he unbuckled Angel's belt, as he reached the waist band of Angel's pant's and boxer's, he slid them off, Angel of course lifted his hips so as to help his dear childe.

Once Angel was fully naked as the day he was born, Spike let out a moan of appreciation to his sire and claimed his lips. After the long passionate kissing, he whispered in Angel's ear, "Do you want to re-claim me again sire?" Angel nodded and then in fraction of a second, their positions are reversed, Spike is pinned below Angel and Angel forcing himself in between Spike's legs.

Angel started nipping on Spike's neck then went lower, till he reached the big fluffy towel that hides his desire object. He yanked off the towel. Spike yelped with the unexpected movement from his sire. The Angel moved upward to him and reclaimed his mouth. The kiss went for as long as either vampire would've expected, but then a loud knock on the door of their room interrupted them. Angel, with an obvious distress on his face, took the discarded towel on the floor and covered his lower part and opened the door while Spike slid in the sheets.

As the door swung open, unexpected hands shoved up on Angel's neck with a sobbing voice, "Dad, I'm sorry, I was wrong, I know now that what you did to me before was for my own good, dad, please take me back, I'm sorry." Angel was shocked, then after a while, he realized that his son, Connor was this sobbing young man in his arms. Just as Connor faced his father, he suddenly smelled something unusual about his father, and then he realized that his father was half naked and there was someone on his bed.

Not wanting to have his father drive him away again, he just walked to the bed and yanked the covers off and said, not looking at the person there, "So, dad is the girl my new mom?" Connor, still not looking at the person on the bed, smiled gladly to his father, expecting a 'yes' for an answer. His father was unable to speak; he just stared at the two people on his bed and wondered what had happened to his son. And how would Spike react to be called a 'girl'.

"Luv, as much as I would want to be your mom, it all depends on you." A deep voice that belongs to a 'man' broke the silence.

Looking at the person lying naked on the bed, Connor's mouth resembled the fish's, no words spoken out just air, and as soon as he digested what had he saw, he quickly stood up, dashed to his father and yanked the towel on his waist and threw the towel to Spike and said in an embarrass tone, "I think you should put this on."

Spike smiled at the boy and said sweetly, "Such a sweet boy, lucky you, you didn't bloody inherit your father's lack of respect towards people." Spike smiled an evil smile towards Angel and smiled a sweet smile towards Connor.

Before anything happen further, Connor smiled at Spike and said, "I'll just meet you downstairs, I know that one of you would want to explain." And with that said, Connor left the room and head downstairs.

"Now peaches, I think we can handle it."

Both vampires started to get dressed.

Down stairs

Connor sat on the couch in the middle of the hotel, he held his head in between his hands and said to himself, "Ok Connor, I know that dad has a good reason, and I should listen very well later. Ah, wait, what if that guy is just a slut, just for a one night stand? Well, I think I'll just have to know later."

Just as Connor was about to stand up, he caught sight of the two vampires, thank god dressed, walking down the stairs.

Angel spoke first, "Connor, I'm sorry I drove you away before, I… I didn't know what I could do to protect you from the prophecy."

"I understand now dad, Cordy told me before." Connor said with a smile. "Umm… dad, you might want to explain what I saw back at the room."

"Oh, yeah, yes." Angel started, "This is Spike," gesturing to the person who stood beside him, "and he's my childe, and he's now my lover." Angel stood there looking at his son expecting an insult or some sort.

He was shocked when he saw Connor smiled at him and Spike and reached a hand to Spike and said, "Hey there, I'm Connor." Spike shook Connor's hand and smiled, "Allow me to tell you something, yeah?" Connor nodded, and Spike continued. "I'm William the Bloody. And I think it'll be fine if you would want to call me William." Connor smiled and said, "I think I'll go for Spike."

"Drinks anyone?" Angel cheerfully asked.

"Let's head to the kitchen then peaches, Connor."

They all went to the kitchen, Connor and Spike sat on the counter while Angel took out two blood packs and milk, then three mugs.

"So, Connor," Spike said looking at Connor, "exactly how old are you?"

"Seventeen, I was brought up in another dimension."

"Oh, so that explains the reason you're a big boy now."

"Yeah, that's right." Connor smiled, "May I ask you something Spike?"

"Sure luv, what's it?"

"How old are you? I mean how old are you when dad sired you?"

Angel came back with three mugs and smiled at his lover and his son. Who could ask for more than this for his birthday? He thought.

Angel, Connor and Spike drank their fluids in silence, "So dad, what do you think about the idea having me as a vampire?"

Angel and Spike looked at Connor stupidly.

To be continued… again.

A/N: Guys... i'm soorryyy. but i really can't update here anymore.. if you guys are still interested in my story.. you can visit my livejournal.. the user name is alexgo... sorry for the inconvinience.. please don't kill me..


	4. Chapter 4

Happy birthday

DISCLAIMER: Angel and Spike is NOT mine, though I'd be damn happy if they were. But these handsome creatures belong to Joss.

Summary: Angel's birthday is in three days; his favorite childe is expected to come two nights before.

In this chapter, someone unexpected would come and ask something from Angel.

Chapter 4

Lj-cut 

Spike broke the silence and looked at Connor, "Sweet childe, are you sure about this?"

Connor looked at his father, still stunned from what he just heard. Spike tapped Angel on the shoulder.

Angel finally spoke, "Um, Connor, if your sure about being a vampire, I'll turn you tomorrow, is it ok?".

"Why does it have to be tomorrow, dad? Can't it be now?" Connor said with little disappointment.

Angel couldn't speak so Spike spoke for him, "Connor, because tomorrow is your dad's birthday."

Angel smiled at his son and lover and said, "Why don't we all go to rest now, so we'll have energy for tomorrow."

Spike nodded, "Good idea luv, but hold on a sec, I'll was the mugs for awhile."

"Ok babe, we'll just be on the lobby couch." Angel said.

The two sat on the couch and waited for Spike, when Connor asked his father, "Um, Dad what should I call Spike?"

Angel laughed out a little louder than necessary, and imagines Connor calling Spike 'mom' when they're out, "I think Spike will be happy if you call him 'mom'."

Connor nodded and smiled, "Ok then. Mom it is. Ah, dad, is he gay 'gay'?"

"No Connor, he's not gay 'gay', he's as manly as me, but loves me. You'll understand more once I turned you and teach you about the bond."

Connor nodded and smiled as he saw 'mom' walking towards them, Spike noticed the smile and smiled back at him and said, "What's with the goofy smile pet?"

"Mom, can I sleep with you and dad?" Connor said with a tint of red on his face.

Spike was shocked that Connor just called him mom so Angel walked towards Spike and wrapped an arm around his waist and said, "Yeah son, of course you can, now why don't you go upstairs now and wait for us in the room while we make a call ok." Connor nodded and went upstairs.

Angel was laughing at Spike when he almost fainted, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Spike wanted to shout at Angel, for asking Connor to call him mom, but willed himself to calm down, "Bloody hell peaches, why you told him to call me 'mom'?

"Babe, don't be angry, and besides, it's as if he can call me mom?"

Spike knew he would lose this argument so he just let out a sigh, "Ok then."

Angel hugged Spike close and whispered to him, "Wouldn't you want a teenage vampire to call you 'mom'?"

"Peaches, let's go up and you take a 'cold' shower." Spike said as he walked towards the stairs and to their room.

When the couple entered the room, Connor has just stepped out of the shower, only in his boxers and a fluffy towel in hand drying his hair.

"Go ahead peaches, your turn, now go take a shower now." Spike said as he received a smack in the ass from Angel.

As Angel walked in the shower, Spike sat on the sofa in Angel's room, when Connor sat beside him, "Mom, don't you like it when I call you mom?"

Spike was touched at Connor's manner of speaking and concern, "No, it's ok pet, you can call me mom."

"Really, I can call you mom even when we go out?" Connor said excitedly.

"Yes Connor." Spike smiled. "Why don't we go to bed now, what do you think?"

Connor nodded and walked towards the bed, Spike followed. Connor lay in the middle of the bed and Spike lay beside him, Connor looked up at him and whispered, "Mom, can you hug me?"

Spike smiled sweetly at him and hugged him close, and soon Connor was fast asleep, so as Spike. After a few moments, Angel came out of the shower in his boxers, and saw the most beautiful sight in his un-life, Connor and Spike wrapped around each other, like mother and child. Spike stirred which caught Angel.

"Peaches, c'mon and cuddle with us." Spike said with sleepy voice.

Angel smiled and lay beside Connor, and soon he was fast asleep.

9 am came too soon…..

To be continued again….

/Lj-cut 

Happy birthday 5.doc


	5. Chapter 5

Happy birthday

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters.

Summary: Angel's birthday is in three days; his favorite childe is expected to come two nights before.

Chapter 5: Final Chapter

Morning came too soon. Angel opened his tired eyes, and looked at Connor and Spike. The two are still wrapped around each other and sleeping soundly. After moments of staring at his precious treasures, Spike opened his eyes, beautiful blue orbs that resemble deep sea, and smiled at Angel, "Morning peaches." Angel leaned in to kiss Spike, as things started to heat up, a voice reminded them that they're not alone, "Dad, mom, I know you both really love one another, but please, keep those" Connor said motioning to their lower part, "down when someone is in the middle of both of you."

The two vampires smiled and kissed Connor on the forehead and got up to head towards the shower, Connor shouted at them, "Don't be too long, I also need a bath. And, dad, happy birthday."

Angel heard what Connor said and smiled. Spike was preparing the tub with hot water when he felt Angel encircle his hand on his waist and purred in to his ears, "No greetings for me?" Spike smile, gave Angel's crotch a good grab, and started to massage his ball, Angel let out a loud moan. Angel claimed his gift from Spike for two hours in the bathroom.

Outside the bathroom, Connor was already getting bored of waiting for his parents to finish their 'bath' so he decided to go down.

Downstairs, Cordy was holding a cup of hot coffee and she almost spilled it when she saw Connor walking down the stairs, not to mention he is still only wearing his boxers. Cordy was in a fighting position when Connor smiled at her, "Don't worry Cordy, I meant no harm, my dad already forgave me and my mom accepts me." Cordy stood up straight, "Oh, good them… hold on, are you playing me? You said mom, and as far as I know, Darla's dust."

"No! Not the Darla mom."

"Huh?" Cordy was really confused. "You mean Angel's got a new partner?"

"Yeah,"

"My GOD. How would Spike react?" Cordy said obviously concerned about Spike.

"Ah, mom would be glad."

"No Connor, obviously you don't know, Spike and Angel are together. And now Angel got some bitch in his bed when Spike's not here, I don't think your 'mom' would be glad if she sees Spike gets mad."

"No, Cordy, I meant Spike is 'mom'."

"Oh ok." Cordy said, before she realized that Spike is 'mom', "Wait… Connor, tell me you just didn't call Spike 'mom'."

"I just did Cordy, Spike's my mom."

Cordy fainted just as Connor finished the sentence, when she got consciousness back; Spike was holding her, "What happened here pet?"

Cordy laughed a little, "I had a dream Spike, Connor is here and he called you 'mom', I mean, can you believe it?"

"Yeah pet, and it's not a dream, Connor is here and he calls me 'mom' thanks to the poof."

Cordy once again fainted and Spike just left her on the couch and went to where Angel and Connor were in.

Inside, Spike could see that Angel was preparing warm blood for them to drink after the ritual that they'd have after turning Connor. Connor looked at Spike and whispered, "Mom is Cordy alright?"

"Yeah," Spike nodded and smile, "so, are you ready for the ritual?"

"As ready as I'll ever be mom."

Angel couldn't help but smile and imagine, Spike walking around the Hyperion, with pink aprons and asking everyone 'What do you guys want for lunch?' Spike noticed Angel's kinky smile and raised an eyebrow, "I don't like the thought I'm having about what's running in your mind luv." Angel just smiled.

After three hours, Cordy finally came back, "Spike? Angel?" she said turning her head over her shoulders.

"I'm in the kitchen, Luv." Spike answered Cordy.

Cordy walked towards the kitchen and saw Connor sitting in between Spike and Angel. "I am not dreaming, right? I'm actually seeing you guys sit together and no blood fights."

The three just smiled and looked at Cordy expectantly of what she would say about this. Until Spike broke the silence, "Luv, Angel's gonna turn Connor."

"But, I thought you guys are alright? Why turn Connor in the juvenile?" Cordy's face fell.

"No, I don't mean it like that, I mean I'm gonna turn him in to, like me and Spike." Angel explained.

"Oh," Cordy let out an embarrassed laugh, "right, vampire."

The three of them nodded as Angel said, "In two hours, I want Wesley, Gunn, you, Fred and Lorne in here."

"Okay champ." Cordy said and left the room.

two hours later

Angel's friends are all in the office sitting on the couch Connor was sat in the middle of the office while Spike's game face is on so as Angel. "Okay sweet muffins, what do we do now? Oh and by the way angelcakes, happy birthday." Lorne said.

Angel smiled at them all and stood in front of Connor, "Ready?"

"Always." Connor replied.

"Then let's get started." Spike exclaimed.

Angel drank form Connor and almost drained him as Spike bit his wrist and offered it to Connor, after a few drinks from Spike, Angel cut his wrist and offered it to Connor. Connor drank the blood of two champions and after that, he fell on to the floor, stomach crunching, skin becoming paler, face turning to game face and his eyes, flashing gold.

After the moment of pain, Connor stood up straight and looked at his parents and growled, "A pleasant morning dear father," looking at Spike, "same with you dear mother."

With that, he let out a laugh and turned back to his human face. Then he smiled at the fang gang, "Pleasure meeting all of you today on my father's birthday."

Angel was stunned at the changes occurred to Connor when he was turned. Then Spike was a proud mom, smiling from ear to ear and opening his arms wide for Connor to come and be in his arms.

Spike hugged Connor tightly and whispered to his ears, "Welcome to the immortality family, baby boy."

"Mom, 'baby boy' not good, 'Connor' better."

"Nu-uh, baby boy, you call me 'mom' I call you baby boy."

Connor smirked and then sighed, "Okay then, baby boy it is mom."

'This is the best birthday of my entire un-life' Angel thought as Spike gave him a wet kiss in front of their friends.

On that day, they all celebrated Angel's birthday and they all were laughing and giggling as if someone's tickling them. Finally, the party ended and their friends went home, leaving Angel, Connor, and Spike.

"So, I guess the both of you are exhausted," Spike said pulling Angel and Connor into a bear hug, "ok, both of you, go up stairs and sleep. I'll be there after I cleaned up the mess."

"Mom, we can do it tomorrow."

"Yeah babe, do it tomorrow."

"As much as I want it to be tomorrow, but I'll feel guilty being the 'mom' of the house when I don't do my chores." Spike stressed on the word mom as he said that with his best mask of guilt.

"Aw, babes then let me help you." Angel said as he slid his hands inside Spike's tight jeans and slipping his fingers on his butt crack.

"Yeah, I'll help too mom."

The three vampires cleaned the mess and they all went up to their room, as soon as Connor hit the pillows, he's fast asleep, then Angel and Spike decided to sneak out in to another room to have a little more shagging.

The night went on with two vampires howling and a teen vampire smirking evilly.

End

Read and Review… well actually that is if you want to… this has two more sequels. See you in the next two ficlets. Good day and Ciaociao… oh and by the way, the only fic I had beta'd was Wonderful.. please do check it out, I do not update it as often as I would want but hell, it has a very crazy plot… but hot hot sex scenes, or so for me… Grazie… kisskiss


End file.
